The present invention relates to a novel paving apparatus which is especially useful in paving shoulders of roadways.
Paving of hard surfaces often requires the laying of asphalt, concrete and the like on the periphery or shoulder. Such a paving process usually entails a two step method in that the shoulder is paved first and the adjacent roadway second. In the past devices such as the apparatus described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,187 have been employed. Although such prior art apparatuses have satisfactorily screeded or leveled the upper surface of the paving compositions, the edge often extends over the adjacent the roadway. Thus, a lap joint is formed between the paved roadway and the paved shoulder which is not acceptable for use with large aggregate asphalt compounds. Lap joints tend to bleed to the surface causing a slippage hazard to vehicles. Also, such bleeding detracts from the appearance of the roadway. To complicate matters, the shoulders of roadways are often of varying widths. In the past, the edge of the shoulder pavement has been aligned manually or with make-shift panels on conventional pavement boxes. With the latter method any change in shoulder width required jacking of the pavement box for movement of the panel. Such methods are wasteful of labor and material.
A paving apparatus which solves the problems encountered in the prior art would be great advance in the construction industry.